


A Work Of Art

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [23]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mao Mao confirmed as hoodie thief, arts and crafts, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Adorabat draws some festive pictures





	A Work Of Art

“Whatcha' doing, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks as he sits at the table. “I’m trying to draw a gobble bird using the trick they taught us at school.” I tell as I attempt said trick. I trace my wing carefully. “And how’s that been going?” Badgerclops continues. I lift my wing up from the paper. Ugh, waves again! I crumple up my paper and launch it into the recycling bin across the room. “Badly!” I grumble. “Um, did you see that trick shot you just made? I would say you are doing pretty good!” Badgerclops points out. “I guess…” I mutter. 

“Adorabat wants to add festive art to the fridge.” Mao Mao speaks up as he prepares lunch. “But I can’t do the trick.” I grumble. “Awh. Come on, Adorabat. I’m sure you can draw without some cheap trick!” Badgerclops encourages. “...Okay.” I nod as I reach for a fresh sheet of paper. “What are you gonna draw?” Badgerclops asks. “I’m gonna draw the cool basket thing that has food in it.” I tell. “...I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Badgerclops says. I focus on drawing the basket to the best of my abilities. “I think it’s called the basket of many.” I mumble as I finish the outline. 

“Can I see?” Badgerclops asks as he leans in. “I’m not done!” I exclaim as I cover my work from prying eyes, or in this case, just one prying eye. “Okay, okay.” Badgerclops says as he backs off. “Perfection takes time, Badgerclops.” Mao Mao tells. I nod my head. “Uh-huh!” I agree. “So, how long did it take for you to get here then?” Badgerclops asks Mao Mao. “Are you call calling me perfect?” Mao Mao asks with a very flattered tone. “Yous is my perfect man.” Badgerclops says as he makes a kissy sound. I hear Mao Mao laugh softly to himself.

Badgerclops then lets out a growl. The kind that I heard on TV when a pretty person walks by. “B-Badgerclops!” Mao Mao giggles. “Can you teach me to do that?!” I ask. “Maybe when you are a little older, Adorabat.” Badgerclops offers. “Why not now?” I ask, disappointed. “Uhhhh….” Badgerclops hums as he looks away. “Do you want something to drink, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “Hmm… milk, please.” I answer. “Hey, can I see that picture now?” Badgerclops asks. I slide my art over to Badgerclops. Mao Mao places a glass of milk on the table. “Thank you!” I cheer as I begin to sip my drink. 

“Wow, this things really neat looking. We should frame this.” Badgerclops says as he takes in my art. I feel a wave of happy feelings come bubbling up...but I also can’t shake the feeling like I’m being distracted from something. I shake my head. Eh, whatever. I’m just gonna enjoy my milk and complements. “Hey, Mao. Do we have any unused frames?” Badgerclops asks. “Hmm...I don’t think so. We can pick up some later in town.” Mao Mao offers. 

“... Or we can make our own frame.” Badgerclops mumbles. I perk up. “We make our own?” I ask. “Yeah. First we gather up a bunch of sticks, then we glue them together. Then we get that clear wrap stuff-” “Seran wrap.” Mao Mao chimes in. “Yes, that. We take a blow dryer, blow some hot air on it and boom! We have a picture frame!” Badgerclops exclaims. “Let’s do it!...After I make a few more pictures.” I say as I reach for another sheet of paper. 

“What are you gonna draw?” Badgerclops asks. “You, me and Mao Mao. But you are wearing that turtle sweater and Mao Mao’s wearing that hoodie.” I describe as I draw said picture. “Awh. That’s a good picture. I wish I took one when Mao Mao was wearing it.” Badgerclops sighs. “Mao Mao wears it all the time. One time I found him taking a nap in it.” I tell. I hear Mao Mao sputter. “Oh really~?” Badgerclops asks as he looks at Mao Mao. Mao Mao refuses to look at Badgerclops. “Yep!” I nod. 

“...It’s comfy.” Mao Mao mumbles. “Wow. My boyfriend is a hoodie thief. I can’t believe it.” Badgerclops tsks. I finish up my drawing. “I’m gonna go outside to get some sticks!” I announce as I fly off. “I’ll get the other stuff!” Badgerclops calls. “Okay!” I call back. I fly out the door. Okay, no to find some sticks! I land on the ground. Sticks, sticks, sticks. Where are the sticks. I look around the yard. Hmm… nothing but a bunch of leaves. I wonder who’s gonna rake them? ….Mao Mao probably. I don’t think Badgerclops would care...unless he wanted to nap in a pile of leaves. Which I can see him wanting to do. I personally want to jump into a pile! 

I always wanted to do that but...I never had parents to make me a pile. I shake my head. I got some sticks to find! I glance over to the wooded area. Aw yeah! Stick town here I come! I fly over and land. There is a TON of sticks on the ground here. I start to gather them. I pick one after another. I wonder how many we are gonna need? I’ll just pick up as many as my little wings can hold. I pick up a couple more sticks. “I think this is good.” I say as I hold onto them. I begin my trek back to the house. 

I pass by all the leaves again. They make cool crunching noises as I walk over them. The crunching reminds me of Badgerclops for some reason. It’s probably from him snacking on chips. “I’m back!” I call into the house. “Lunch is ready!” Mao Mao calls from the kitchen. I waddle into the kitchen. Mao Mao is sitting at the table with Badgerclops. He seems to be wearing Badgerclops’ hoodie, did he put it on when I left? “I’ll take those sticks, Adorabat.” Badgerclops says as he takes them out of my wings. 

“Eat up, Adorabat.” Mao Mao says as I take my place. “But-!” I start. “This part is gonna have me using the hot glue gun, Adorabat. We don’t want you to burn yourself.” Badgerclops says. I pout. I wanna use the hot glue gun. “You can use the hair dryer after.” Mao Mao says. I perk up. “But you have to eat your lunch first.” Mao Mao adds as he points to the meal in front of me. I begin to chow down. 

** _One Lunch Later…_ **

“Alright, Adorabat. Let them have it!” Badgerclops says as he holds up the pictures. I hold up the hair dryer. “Rest in pieces, scum.” I say like a cool action hero as I turn on the hair dryer. The plastic wrap tightens around the frames under the heat of the air I’m blowing at them. “And...we are done!” Badgerclops says as he moves away the frames. “Don’t do the crime, if you can’t take the heat.” I grumble. “We really shouldn’t let you watch so many action flicks.” Mao Mao points out. 

“Eh, she’s fine. She’s not messing up any of the references.” Badgerclops points out. “True, true.” Mao Mao nods. “And… done!” Badgerclops says as he holds up my pictures which are now in the frames. “Oh, that’s adorable.” Mao Mao coos as he takes one into his hands. “These are going up on the wall.” Badgerclops says as he walks out of the kitchen. I fly after him. Badgerclops hangs up one my pictures on the wall. “This one is the basket with the food one.” Badgerclops says as he stands back. 

“Put the family portrait in our room.” Mao Mao asks as he comes out of the kitchen. “Good idea.” Badgerclops agrees as he heads towards said room. I follow him. Badgerclops hangs it up on a wall in the bedroom. “Looks great, Adorabat. Now we get to see your art the minute we wake up in the morning.” Mao Mao points out. I smile really wide.

I feel really good. I made good art. Ate some good food. And, most importantly, made some good memories with my two dads.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Adorabat: *Attempts to draw turkey using hand tracing technique*  
Adorabat: *Gets waves*  
Adorabat: *Glaring at paper* I’ve been lied to.
> 
> So yep. Some fall flavored fluff for y’all!


End file.
